


The Mob Princess By:Megan Stoneburner

by Enderman21



Category: minecraft story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderman21/pseuds/Enderman21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this about a young teenage girl/monster that gets captured than rescued by herobrine</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mob Princess By:Megan Stoneburner

CHAPTER 1:The beggining  
“ha he ha he ha he ha” All the normal stevies yell at A young normal looking girl named Middnight. But She actually part human part every single Monster in minecraft. They had a rope around her neck and ropes tied on her hands. “ Through a tomato at her” A guy named freddie said. “ok.” The leader Pedro said and trough 34 tomatoes at her. “Hey sssssstop that now” Ssssid The Creeper said to Pedro. “ Ha! In your dreams TNT boy. Anyway how can you get me when you are locked out with every other mob.” He said meanly. “Please let me goo. I am normal like all of you. I just have some special abilities that you don’t have” Middnight cried out in pain as sharp rocks were thrown at her. “ Yeah right like i am going to let you go after you killed my sister ziva.” “ it was an accident I told you. She was killing my friend Endy.” Middnight yelled at him. “ Tighten the ropes.” Everyone yelled. “ She is getting up and trying to use her teleportation power to escape.” They yelled. “EVERYONE STOP” A great voice yelled. Everyone looked in fright “ YO LEADER OF THIS THING UNTIE THAT ROPE AT ONCE.” IT yelled. “ y..y..yes Mr. um Mr.herobrine sir.” Pedro said in fright and untied the rope around Middnihgt “hu herobri…” was her last words as the rope came off and she fell to the ground. “ hurry pick her up and bring her to my castle” Herobrine told the Wither skeleton named Wither. “ Yes sir.” He said and took her to the skeleton horse chariot. “ AND AS FOR YOU LET THIS BE A WARNING TO ALL OF YOU NEXT TIME YOU DO THIS YOU WILL ALL BE SORRY YOU EVER KNOWN HEROBRINE.” Herobrine said and disappeared.

 

CHAPTER 2  
It has been 2 days since the incident had Middnihgt been awake. “ (mone) uhh what happened” She said weakly as she arose to find herself in pain in her side. “ You were in a very bad incident with Pedro.” A zombie nurse named fleasher said. “ And thank goodnesssss Herobrine came when he did of elsssse you would be dead by nooooow.” Sssssid said. “ Were am I. The last thing i remembered was herobrine yelled at Pedro and made him untie the rope” Middnight said weakly. “By the way were is he now and i am hungry?” She asked. “hmmm i am not so sure he was here just before you woke up and dinner is not ready yet.” flesher said. “ And dinner is served” Herobrine said as he came in with a plate of food. “ I have chicken and stevie bone soup, Liver sandwich,stevien brain jello and for dessert bone and sugar pudding.” “ Uhm i don’t think she will like that” Ender and enderman said as he came in” “well why don’t you ask her if she likes it because she eat everything all ready.” He said smiling. “[muffled] This is… mmm good!, My guardian never gave me anything but cold bonemash.” Middnight sadly. “well who was your ‘guardian’” Herobrine asked “ Prince Pinerman” Middnight said confused. “ is that the zombie pigman prince?” Herobrine asked. “ Yeah.. why?” Middnight asked in wonder. “ Did he give you to pedro?” Ender asked. “ Yeah why do y’all ask?” Now she was getting curious “ He is the most evilest Mob ever and just wanted to get your trust so he can make you not trust anymonster the kill you in a way. he tried to put you in lava but it did not work since you are prone to lava!.” Skeleiegun said as he walked in. “ skeleiegun!! your here… ouch.” Middnight said as she tried to get up but could not because she was in pain. “ No stay down your side is not ready to put pressure on it yet maybe tomorrow you can, but right now you have to stay down” Herobrine said. “ Besides i have 2 surprises for you that i will give to you tomorrow.” He added. “Fine i will stay down. But the surprize should be good of else i will run away and personally make pedro kill me.” Middnight said. The next day he woke her up early and carried her to the fighting area and got on his knee and showed her a diamond ring and said somthin that she almost fainted. “Middnight will you be my girlfriend” he asked “ U u um uh um YES! Yes i will be your GIrlfriend” She said excitedly “ but you said you had 2 surprises.” She asked “yes the other is .. here in this chest is 3 diamond swords,3 sets of diamond armor, and a very rare enchanted diamond sword.” Herobrine said. “OH MY GOODNESS” She said in awe. Then something awesome happened. She rose up and she transformed. Now she looked like herobrine but one eye is blue and the other was enderman like and that part of her face was enderman. “Wow you are more beautiful than Ever.” Herobrine said in awe. “Herobrine you broke my spell!” She said happily. “HU? What spell?” He asked. “ (sigh) when i was little my mom married an enderman then she married a skeleton. A Guy witch wanted to marry her but she said no so he put a curse on the first born and that was me so i would be so ugly and people would want me dead. for some reason the other mobs thought i was beautiful so they hid me until i was 16 but when i was 13 Freddie found me and told pedro to kill be. And when all my Mobs found out they tried to kill him but failed so in revenge he took me and tried to get me killed by asking the pigman prince to kill me. but when it failed he tooked me back and thats when you saved me and now you know what happened to me and if you want you can hate me.” She said and ran out of the room crying. “Middnight wait.” herobrine said and he ran after her. “ Guys wait for me i can’t run with my boney legs.” Skelegun said and ran after them.  
“ Middnight stop. I don’t hate you i love you. please stay and you can sleep with me tonight and we can stay up late talking to eachother. Does that sound great?!” He said. “ [sniff] Yeah that does sound great but..” She said but was erupted “ i know i know but could we do that later after we are married?” He asked “Fine… but like you said LATER. not tonight. “Ok, here let me show you our room.” 

 

Chapter 3  
He said and lead her to the Bedroom. “ Here we are Middnight, sweetie our room.” “WOW it is beautiful “ She said in awe. It was gigantic with pictures of Monsters that only live in the nether. And the bed was big. One side was Blue with a Pink pillow that was Middnight’s side and the other is black and white thats Herobrine’s side. “go on lets go in the bed and test it out.” He said “ok but no..” “Yeah i know no you know what” Herobrine erupted her. “ ok maybe i said it a lot but i just don’t want to be pregnant.But tomorrow i will MABIE sleep closer to you. it just depends on one thing at that is if you train me to be a warrior.” Middnight said. “Deal” Herobrine said.

 

Chapter 4  
The next night Middnight and herobrine went to sleep early so they can stay up late doing things. “are you ready?” Herobrine asked after they got undressed and put a robe on. “I guess so” Middnight said. “are you sure your ready” Herobrine said “yes i am sure but could you use…” She started “Yes Middnight, sense it is your first time.” Herobrine said. “well, its not my first time.” She said. “What do you mean” He asked “One of your guy servants slept with me when you were out killing stevies.” Witch of my servants slept with you?” “uh ender.” She said with a sheepish smile. “ENDER GET IN HERE” Herobrine yelled. “yes sir. Oh hi Middnight” Ender said as he came in. “Middnight darling, could you go in the other room while i talk to Ender here.” “Yeah sure. Bye Ender.” She said sweetly and went out “Middnight told me you slept with her last night. is that true” Herobrine asked. “Yes sir.” Ender said. “But why?” “She is so beautiful and she looked so comfortable that i hypnotized her so she would let me sleep with her and can be part of the faimily but did not know how.” He said. “Go get Middnight and sleep with her tonight a will say your the baby’s uncle.” Herobrine said. “ Realy but how? She might get mad at me.” Ender said. “I will start and once she falls asleep you can come and sleep with her but if she starts moning come and get me.” Herobrine said. “Ok” Ender said. So they did just that.

 

 

Chapter 5  
Year later Middnight is pregnat and in the hostpital ready to give birth. “Uh(mone) it feels bad. It hurts. Herobrine help me.” Middnight said in pain. “hold in their just take deep breaths.” Herobrine said as he got blankets for his wife. “She.. is .. here.. oh this is painful.” she said as the baby was coming out. POP! wnt the baby as she was born “were..never..doing that..again.” She said just before she fainted. 2 hours after she woke up “What are you going to name her” Ender asked. “hm.Annabelle” Middnight said as she nursed Annabelle. “ I like that. Look ½ of her face is skeletonish.Must be a skeleton wanted you too.” Herobrine said. “HA HA HA” Said Pedro as he swooped down and took Annabelle away. “NOOOO my baby.Herobrine do something. get back my baby!” Middnight yelled. “Don’t worry i will be back soon” and off he flew. 2 hours later heobrine came back with the baby raped up in a cloth. “What happened?” Midnight asked “ when i got their he already killed her and there was a note saying ‘Ha Ha sweet revenge on you.’. and it had blood near her.” He said “(enderman noises) that stupid stevie and i want him dead and after my training i will personaly Kill him!” Middnight screamed “Calm down.We will get our revenge as soon your training is done.” Herobrine said as he tryed to calm her down. But she did not calm down if a few minits she transformed and now ½ of her face is a blazes and her hair is on fire. “I want him DEAD NOW!” she screamed. “WOW i did not know you can do that depending on your mood.” When he said that she calmed down but she stayed in the blaze form. “I will stay in this form until He is dead.” She said calmer. “ What form will you go in when you do your training?” Herobrine said “Creeper.” She said. “ so i can show you how i can use tnt and explode anything i want.” She added “ ok lets start now” Herobrine said. Two days later her training was done. “Are you ready. All the training is done and i say you are very strong.” Herobrine said. “ The mob i actuly will be part of is…” And she trurned around then she became a little taler and ½ of her face was wither skeleton. “ Wow you can do all of mobs i am impressed. did you learn that were you born with the power.” He said “was born with the powers.” She said. “Now are you ready to kill?” Herobrine asked. "yes i am ready to kick some evil butt." Middnight said.

 

Chapter 6  
"shhh we need to be quite because if he hears he will know we are here to kill him." herobrine said. "i have an idea on how to get in." Middnight "I can transform you into one of his guards and you can say you captured me and put me were he has his weapons." She continued. "Good idea Middnight.Lets do that." Herobrine said.

Will middnight and herobrine succeed or will pedro read the next book to find out!

**Author's Note:**

> This work is by the best minecrafter ever. ME!


End file.
